


The Incomplete Audio Files of Dr. Flug

by inventivefraud



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Lots of dialogue, M/M, Other, Slow Build, back story, literally only dialogue, lots and lots of backstory, not sure how graphic it'll be, open to interpetation, probably slow burn, the relationship will be subtle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inventivefraud/pseuds/inventivefraud
Summary: A transcription of recordings made by Doctor Flug during his time working at Black Hat Inc.





	1. 1.mp3

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything like this. Throughout the work there will be "Author's Notes." Those are included as part of the story telling and are there purposefully. They will be written in brackets [like this] so you can know when it is the "Author" speaking and not one of the characters. If there is any confusion on this part, please, feel free to ask any questions.

               [A.N.—This transcription is written as accurately as possible. At some points, the recordings become indecipherable so the author gives their best guess as to what is being said or done. Things said or done in these recordings are not condoned by the author or any of their affiliates. The legality of things said or done is still being investigated. Some proper names and places have been redacted to respect the privacy of those still under investigation.]

             

              * _static_ *

              * _cough_ *

              **Dr. Flug:** Hello? Hello? Is it—Is this thing recording?... I can’t see the red li—oh, there it is. * _cough*_ My name is Doctor Flug Slys. I am making these recordings because—Ah, fuck. That doesn’t sound right. I need something better. Um…ugh, hang on.

              _*static*_

              **Dr. Flug:** * _whispering to himself_ * It’s not like I’m gonna share these stupid recordings. There’s no need to introduce myself...whatever. * _normal voice_ * This is Doctor Flug. The time is currently 9:42 pm, on Monday, June [ ~~redacted~~ ]. It has been [ ~~redacted~~ ] weeks since the start of my employment at Black Hat Inc. The environment here is…how do I put it? Odd. The boss is…fuck, how do I put it? I don’t want to say odd again because that’d be redundant. If I’m being perfectly honest, he scares me. I’ve never met anyone like him. Even the professors at ~~[redacted~~ ] weren’t as scary as him. I don’t have any real proof yet, but I think he is watching everything that—

              * _loud crash, followed by a series of smaller clanking*_

**Dr. Flug:** What the fuck is that!? * _chair gets pushed back*_ I’m just gonna pause this. * _click_ *

              [A.N.—It is to be assumed that the doctor missed the pause button as there is still audio at this point]

              **Dr. Flug:** * _footsteps moving further away_ * Hello? Black Hat? Is that you? ... Whoa! * _another loud crash_ *

              * _sounds similar to those made by an animal in distress_ *

              * _footsteps moving closer to the recording device_ *

              **Dr. Flug:** * _whispering_ * I think * _gasps for breath_ * I think there is something in the lab. I don’t—I don’t know what it could be but—OH, FUCK!

              * _static_ *

              [A.N.—That concludes the first audio file recovered from the laboratory. More will be transcribed as they are released]

 


	2. 2.mp3

 

              * _static_ *

              **Dr. Flug:** * _whispering_ * Doctor Flug; log 2. It is currently 1:09 am, and I am hiding in my lab. I’m in one of the storage lockers. Whatever broke into the lab is still out there. I still don’t know what it is. It could be another villain trying to infiltrate Black Hat’s business, but it does not seem intelligent enough for that. It is, however, smart enough to turn off the lights. I have a theory that it might be a leftover experiment from the previous scientist hired by Black Hat. Based on old blueprints and data files left on the computers the other doctor was definitely into some Frankenstein-esque shit. If I could—

              * _loud crash followed by a whoosh_ *

              **Dr. Flug:** * _whispering_ * I think—I think that was the door. I’m gonna— * _quiet shuffling sound_ * I don’t hear anything out there. * _normal voice_ * Hello?

              * _silence_ *

              **Dr. Flug:** I think it’s gone. I’m gonna open the locker. I’ll just pause it fir—* _click_ *

              * _static_ *

              **Dr. Flug:** * _sighs_ * So, the creature is gone. It made a huge mess of my lab, but I don’t think it broke anything. I actually think it may have been looking for something. Or someone. If it was made by the previous scientist, it’s likely that it could have had a bond with its creator. If I can hack into the—

              * _knock knock_ *

              **Dr. Flug:** Hello? Who’s there? * _the doctor’s voice has started to tremble_ *

              * _low growl_ *

              **Black Hat:** It’s me, you idiot! Open the door!

              **Dr. Flug:** * _sigh of relief_ * Oh, okay. Hang on. * _incoherent mumbling_ * Just pause it—* _click_ *

              [A.N.—The doctor failed to pause the recording device so the audio continues]

              * _footsteps moving away_ *

              * _loud crash_ *

              **Dr. Flug:** Ow! Fuck! Hold on, sir!

              * _whooshing noise_ *

              **Dr. Flug** : Sorry, a—about that, sir. I…um—I didn’t see the—

              **Black Hat:** Why is your lab such a mess?

              **Dr. Flug:** Well…* _audible gulp_ * Y—you see, s—sir There was a—

              **Black Hat:** No excuses, doctor! Clean it immediately. And when you are done with that, come to my office. We have things to discuss. Plans we need to draw out.

              **Dr. Flug:** But—but, boss. It’s almost 2 in the morning. Can’t it wait until the—

              **Black Hat:** * _low growl_ * You will be in my office in twenty minutes, or you’re fired. And you don’t want to see what—What the hell is that?

              **Dr. Flug:** W—what’s what, sir?

              **Black Hat:** That! * _footsteps nearing recording device_ * This infernal blinking light. What is this thing? Is this a bomb?!

              * _static and loud shuffling_ *

              [A.N.—Presumably, Black Hat has picked up the recorder, but this cannot be confirmed. This will be updated upon further investigation.]

              **Dr. Flug:** That? Oh, that! * _nervous laugh_ * It—it’s nothing I promise.

              **Black Hat:** Are you sure? It’s not some tape or whatever you kids call it, is it? You’re not saving my voice, are you?

              **Dr. Flug:** *audible gulp* N—no, sir.

              * _loud thud_ *

              **Dr. Flug:** * _groan of dismay_ *

              [A.N.—Black Hat seems to have dropped the device. Still unconfirmed.]

              **Black Hat:** My office. Twenty minutes.

              * _footsteps followed by whoosh*_

              **Dr. Flug:** * _incoherent mumbles of terror_ *

              * _click_ *

              * _static_ *

              [A.N.—That concludes the second audio file recovered from the laboratory. More will be transcribed as they are released]


	3. 3.mp3

              *static*

              **Dr. Flug:** * _cough_ * I don’t even know why I’m recording these. I guess it gives me something to do. And it doesn’t feel as awkward as talking to myself. * _cough_ * Anyway, so I managed to hack into the previous scientist’s laptop. I found it locked in one of the storage closets. I had to use a laser cutter to open the door, but I don’t think I broke anything else.

              [A.N.—The investigation has confirmed this to be true. Nothing else was harmed by the laser.]

              **Dr. Flug:** So, technically, I didn’t hack into the computer. There was a sticky note on top with a username and a password. I guess Dr. [ ~~redacted~~ ] wasn’t too concerned with privacy, and she did not seem to have a good memory. Based on her notes, it was likely that she was starting to develop dementia. On the latest notes, it seems like she was looking for a cure to the disease, but her notes just stop. My guess is that Black hat fired her, or something else happened to her. I haven’t found anything to answer that.

              [A.N.—The whereabouts of Doctor [ ~~redacted~~ ] are currently under investigation.]

              **Dr. Flug:** However, I did find notes on an experiment she did complete. She labelled it Experiment 5.0.5, but I don’t know if that was the 505 th experiment of hers, or if the number means something else. But um… Let me just—

              * _keyboard typing_ *

              **Dr. Flug:** I just pulled up the file. It seems she was trying to create a vicious monster. Something so bloodthirsty that even Black Hat was impressed by the initial sketches. She even wrote what kind of DNA she used. Whoa. I never would have—wow. It seems like she used [ ~~redacted~~ ], [ ~~redacted~~ ], [ ~~redacted~~ ], [ ~~redacted~~ ], [ ~~redacted~~ ], and [ ~~redacted~~ ]. I can’t imagine what sort of—anyway. She really was a mad scientist. But what I’m getting at, is I think that this creature, this 5.0.5, is what broke into my lab last night. I haven’t worked here very long, so I haven’t really had a chance to explore this place. All that I’ve seen of it is the entrance, my bedroom, the kitchen and my lab. So, I have no idea what sort of things Black Hat could be hiding in the dozens of rooms as has. * _whispers_ * Like I said before, he terrifies me. I know he’s a super villain all, but holy shit. * _normal voice_ * So, for all I know, he could have hundreds of minions running around while I’m here in the lab. Anyway, I’m still curious about Dr. [ ~~redacted~~ ] and her experiments. I’m gonna keep reading. If I find anything else I want to make note of I will.

              * _click_ *

              * _static_ *

[A.N.—That concludes the third audio file recovered from the laboratory. More will be transcribed as they are released]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting a lot more lore and backstory than I intended. But oh well.


	4. 4.mp3

 

              [A.N.—The first part of this tape appears to be missing. It has either been erased by Doctor Flug, Black Hat, or someone else working for Black Hat Inc. It is still under intense investigation. This incomplete version has been released for official use only.]

 

              * _click_ *

              **Dr. Flug:** —n’t touch that!

              * _loud thud followed by the sound of shattered glass_ *

              * _a whine similar to one made by a hurt dog_ *

              **Dr. Flug:** * _voice is distant_ * How many times must I tell you? Don’t touch the beakers. You might get hurt.

              * _another whine_ *

              * _footsteps nearing the recording device_ *

              **Dr. Flug:** So, as I was saying. 5.0.5 is completely harmless. Except for his natural curiosity which tends to get him into things. It’s been… five hours since I began my observation of him. With 90% confidence, I can say that Dr. [redacted] failed in creating a horrifying monster. She created something, but not something scary.

              * _loud footsteps followed by sound of an animal sniffing_ *

              **Dr. Flug:** I don’t have anything for you. This isn’t something you can—NO! Not in the mouth! 5.0.5 don’t put—

              * _static_ *

[A.N.—That concludes the fourth audio file recovered from the laboratory. More will be transcribed as they are released]


	5. 5.mp3

 

              * _static_ *

              **Dr. Flug:** * _deep sigh_ * It’s been a long week. Between Black Hat’s demands for new weapons, and 5.0.5’s general weirdness, I did not think this job could get any harder. Oh, boy was I wrong. There’s something, or rather some _one_ , else living in this house. I don’t know how I missed her my first few weeks. Maybe that’s what I get for staying in my lab. Honestly, I’m just trying to stay out of Black Hat’s way. He’s my boss, but he’s also a villain, so I don’t want to get on his bad side. Anyway, back to what I was saying. I haven’t actually talked to her, but I’ve seen her hanging around Black Hat’s office when she thinks no one is around. I think she may be obsessed with the guy. So, we haven’t spoken, but we have made eye contact. I am almost positive that she isn’t completely human. I think she’s one of Dr. [ ~~redacted~~ ]’s more successful experiments. I also can’t tell if the lizard hood she wears is a costume or an actual part of her biology. I’m too nervous to get close enough, and I think it’d be rude to ask.

              * _animalistic grunt_ *

              **Dr. Flug:** Not now 5.0.5, I’m busy. I’ll play with you later.

              * _another animal sound_ *

              **Dr. Flug:** Please leave me alone while I’m working. Why don’t you go bother Black Hat instead?

              * _whining_ *

              **Dr. Flug:** 5.0.5, no. I don’t have the time to play… Don’t touch that! Stop!

              * _footsteps followed by a crashing sound_ *

              **Dr. Flug:** * _some distance away from the recorder_ * Ugh, I really need to clean up my work space. * _shouting_ * 5.0.5, please give me back my screw driver. No, don’t do that! AAAHH!

              [A.N.—For the next few minutes there is no dialogue, only various sounds indicating a fight of sorts occurred. It is confirmed that neither the doctor nor the bear were injured in the tussle.]

              **Dr. Flug:** * _out of breath_ * That damn bear. Holy shit is he something else. I managed to get my tool back and to get him out of the lab. I feel kinda bad since he looked at me with these huge apologetic eyes, but he was getting on my nerves just a bit. Where was I?... I think I was talking about the other experiment.

              * _slight thumps and scraping noises_ *

              **Dr. Flug:** * _muffled_ * Where’s the fucking—? Ah ha! … here it is. Dr. [ ~~redacted~~ ]’s laptop. I had to hide it so Black Hat wouldn’t find it. I doubt he’d interested in its contents, but I don’t wanna risk it. I think I found Dr. [ ~~redacted~~ ]’s notes on her. She labelled this one Project Dementia. At first, I thought it might have been her notes on the disease, but when I actually looked into it, it wasn’t that at all. Project Dementia was another creature experiment. Dr. [ ~~redacted~~ ] was looking into enhancing a human’s physical and mental abilities. She wanted to give humans increased strength, flexibility, endurance, and also raise the IQ’s of her test subjects. Like with 5.0.5 she used DNA from other creatures. Only for this one, instead of creating an entirely new creature, she made it into a serum to be injected into a test subject. My guess is she only tested on one subject, before giving up on Project Dementia all together.

              [A.N.—The authenticity of these statements is still under investigation. Thus far, it has not been verified if Project Dementia actually exists. It is likely that at this point in the recording that Doctor Flug Slys has already been brainwashed by Black Hat into believing these wild stories. These are presumed to be the ramblings of a madman, and should be taken as such.]

              **Dr. Flug:** So, I think that that thing running around is from Project Dementia. I need to talk to her and ask her about Dr. [ ~~redacted~~ ]. I just don’t want her to—

              * _loud, insistent knocking on door_ *

              **Dr. Flug:** I already told you, 5.0.5. I need to work. Go away!

              * _pounding continues_ *

              * _chair scrapes against the floor, footsteps lead away from recording device_ *

              **Dr. Flug:** * _angry mutters about a dumb bear_ * 5.0.5, really—

              * _whooshing sound of door opening_ *

              **Dr. Flug:** HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK?!

              * _loud thump, crash, and thud_ *

              * _cheery, female giggle_ *

              **Dementia:** What’s up, doc? A little bear said you were talkin’ about me!

              * _static_ *

[A.N.—That concludes the fifth audio file recovered from the laboratory. More will be transcribed as they are released]

 


	6. 6.mp3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile. Oops.

 

              * _static_ *

              **Dr. Flug:** I finally have enough free time to record an analysis of Dementia. The first thing I would like to say is: She is absolutely fucking nuts.

              * _pounding on door_ *

              **Dr. Flug:** *sigh* That’s her. She’s outside my lab right now. I don’t know how I missed her my first few weeks here. Ever since she barged in last week, I haven’t been able to get away from her. I’ve had to lock and barricade the door to the lab. 5.0.5 helped me move the heavy things. I don’t think he minds because it means he can be in here with me. I think Dementia picks on him, and he likes getting away from that.

              **Dementia:** * _in a singsong voice_ * Oh, Fluu—uug!

              **Dr. Flug:** Go away, Dementia! I’m busy!

              **Dementia:** * _giggle_ * Doing what?

              **Dr. Flug:** Work.

              **Dementia:** Do you need an assistant? I can help. I love helping, but Black Hat never wants my help.

              **Dr. Flug:** No! The last thing I need is you breaking everything.

              **Dementia:** * _sigh_ * Hmmm. Well, if that’s the case, then I guess you don’t want to hear what Black Hat told me to tell you.

              **Dr. Flug:** What did he—No! Dementia, I am NOT falling for that again.

              **Dementia:** * _giggle_ * You’re getting smarter.

              **Dr. Flug:** Go away!

              **Dementia:** Make me! * _raspberry noise_ *

              **Dr. Flug:** Well, I might just—

              **Dementia:** Don’t bother threatening to tell Black Hat. He won’t care.

              **Dr. Flug:** * _whisper_ * Oh my god. She is driving me up the wall.

              **Dementia:** What was that, doc?

              **Dr. Flug:** 5.0.5, do you have any suggestions?

              **5.0.5:** * _confused animal noises_ *

              **Dr. Flug:** Nothing?

              **5.0.5:** * _more confused animal noises_ *

              **Dr. Flug:** * _sigh_ * Dementia!

              * _silence_ *

              **Dr. Flug** : * _sigh_ * Finally she’s gone. As I was saying, she is completely nuts. I doubt Dr. [redacted] meant for her to turn out that way. I kind of wonder if it is all just an act to get attention. I still don’t know much about Dr. [redacted], so I don’t know how much time the two of them spent together. I know 5.0.5 spent a great deal of time with her. He gets a little disheartened when I mention her name. I just wish I knew what happened. It’s like she vanished off the face of the earth. I’ve tried asking Black hat about her, but he acts like he can’t hear me when I talk about her. I sometimes wonder if they had _more_ than a boss/employee relationship. It’s annoying that there is no one to ask. But I _highly_ doubt that they were romantically involved. Black Hat doesn’t seem the type to be… And trust me, I’ve tried to… * _sigh_ * It’s not professional of me to say that. Besides… it’s just not likely.

              * _chair scraping on floor_ *

              **Dr. Flug** : I think that’s enough for today. I need to feed 5.0.5, and I should probably get some rest.

              [A.N.—That concludes the sixth audio file recovered from the laboratory. More will be transcribed as they are released]


	7. 7.mp3

 

               * _static_ *

               * _cheery giggle_ *

**Dementia** : Hello? Hello?

               * _light double tap on microphone_ *

**Dementia** : Is this thing on? How does the doc make this—Oh! There’s the red light.

               * _giggle_ *

**Dementia** : Flug doesn’t know I’m in here. He doesn’t like me messing with his lab. In fact, he doesn’t like me messing with anything of his. He tries locking the doors. * _laughter_ * As if that’ll stop me. I’m not sure how long I have in here before Flug comes back. He told Black Hat that he had to run some errands. Black Hat, my darling and lovely, and ever-so-perfect Black Hat, seemed irritated at him. I think the doc might be behind on some of his inventions. Speaking of….

               * _chair scraping against floor_ *

               * _footsteps away from recorder_ *

               * _paper shuffling_ *

**Dementia:** Ah ha!

               * _footsteps running back to recorder_ *

**Dementia** : I saw this when I walked in! I think it’s a… um… Well, I don’t exactly… Hmmm… I thought that I… * _sigh_ * Well, it has a big red button in the plans so it’s gotta be pretty great! If _I_ had to make a device with a big red button on it, I would make something that would make Black Hat want me as much as I want him. * _dreamy sigh_ * Well, I already know that he wants me, but this would make him want me even more. He would look at me with those dreamy, dreamy eyes of his, and hold me close, and whisper—* _sudden gasp_ * Whoa, I am getting way ahead of myself. Hmmm… I wonder what else the doctor has hidden around here.

               * _chair scraping_ *

               * _a couple minutes of various searching noises and annoyed groans_ *

**Dementia** : * _muttering_ * Stupid, annoying jackass…locked mostly everything…. can’t find a single damn key.

               * _thud_ *

**Dementia** : What the—? What is—? Goddam bear! * _shouting_ * For the record, Flug! If you’re listening to this recording, I hope you’re aware that 5.0.5 has left an entire cabinet full of his blue fur. Don’t get mad at _me._ I just opened the cabinet. How was I supposed to know that there was going to be fur everywhere? And is it—? * _whining and stomping_ * It’s in my hair! Ugh!

               * _whooshing sound of door opening_ *

               * _footsteps followed by the sound of something being dropped_ *

**Dr. Flug** : What the—? DEMENTIA! What the hell are you doing in my lab?!

**Dementia** : * _small laugh_ * It’s not what it looks like.

**Dr. Flug** : Well, it looks like you’re making a mess of my lab!

**Dementia** : Hehe, sorry!

**Dr. Flug** : Get out.

**Dementia** : But what if I—

**Dr. Flug** : OUT!

**Dementia** : You’re so mean, doc.

**Dr. Flug** : Out! Now! Before I tell Black Hat.

**Dementia** : * _laugh_ * You’ve resorted to being a tattle tale now? Real mature, doc. And besides, what can Black Hat do to me that I don’t already want from him?

**Dr. Flug** : I am going to pretend that I didn’t just have to listen to you say that and give you five seconds to leave my lab. Five.

**Dementia** : You’re no fun.

**Dr. Flug** : Four.

**Dementia** : * _bored sigh_ *

**Dr. Flug** : Three.

**Dementia** : If you really think that I’m afraid of—

               * _low whooshing sound, different from the door to the lab_ *

**Black Hat** : As I was telling you earlier, we need to continue building the defensive systems of the house. Are the turrets ready yet, Doctor? You know how much I hate—Dementia! What are you doing here?

**Dementia** : * _in a very tiny voice_ * Nothing!

               * _quick footsteps leaving the laboratory_ *

**Black Hat** : Do I even want to know?

**Dr. Flug** : Sir, I… I’m not sure that _I_ know. She was in here when I—

**Black Hat** : I’ve decided I don’t care. Answer my first question. The turrets?

**Dr. Flug** : Well, you see, sir?

**Black Hat** : *low growl* Are they ready or not?

**Dr. Flug** : * _whimper_ * They’re not installed on the roof.

**Black Hat** : * _an even scarier growl_ *

**Dr. Flug** : BUT! Please, sir! But they are built. I just haven’t put them up yet.

**Black Hat** : Why?!

**Dr. Flug** : I—

**Black Hat** : You have until the morning to have them installed. If they aren’t up I might just have to replace you with a more competent scientist. And it’d be shame seeing how fond of you I’ve grown.

**Dr. Flug:** I can—

               * _LOUD EXPLOSION FOLLOWED BY THE SOUND OF FALLING RUBBLE THAT LASTS FOR A FEW MINUTES_ *

**Black Hat** : FLUUUG! Whatever the fuck this is, I am blaming you!

               * _silence_ *

**Black Hat** : Doctor Flug! I swear to Lucif—

**Female Voice** : I would stop talking if I were you.

**Black Hat** : And who the hell are you?

**Female Voice** : I am Lieutenant Phantom Cat. And I am here to defeat you!

               * _static_ *

               [A.N.— It is to be assumed that the tape that this was recorded on ran out of space causing the recording to be stopped suddenly. Investigators are still searching tirelessly to find any more data on the fight between Black Hat (villain) and Lieutenant Phantom Cat (hero), also known by the name [ ~~Redacted~~ ]. As of now, this is the last time she was heard alive; should more information be found, it will be added into this investigation. That concludes the seventh audio file recovered from the laboratory. More will be transcribed as they are released.]

             


End file.
